Waktu
by Mitoo YuuHi
Summary: Alam tak mengenal satuan waktu. Karenanya Kise begitu iri dengan pohon dan hewan, agar ia tak perlu menghitung berapa lama lagi ia akan hidup tanpa ditemani sang kekasih / Kise berusaha untuk menepis semua pikiran negatifnya, tapi sepertinya takdir sedang ingin bermain dengannya...


Waktu

Rate: T

Genre: Angst – Romance

Pairing: Aomine – Kise

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket own by Tadatoshi Fujimaki sensei. I just own the plot.

FFku setelah sekian lama vakum di FFN, sekaligus FF pertamaku di fandom Kurobasu

Ditunggu komentar dan kritiknya^^

Douzo~

Alam tak mengenal satuan waktu.

Bagi sebuah pohon, waktu adalah saat cahaya mentari berganti dengan rembulan, saat ia harus menggugurkan daun-daunnya, saat ia harus memekarkan bunga-bunganya. Bagi seekor hewan waktu adalah saat siang berganti malam, saat ia harus berpindah ke tempat yang lebih hangat, saat ia harus membesarkan anak-anaknya. Tak sekali pun pohon atau hewan menghitung berapa tahun yang telah mereka lewati. Tak sekali pun mereka memikirkan berapa lama lagi mereka dapat bertahan. Hanya manusia lah yang mau repot-repot memikirkan segalanya. Mereka menamakan revolusi bumi sebagai tahun, menyebut rotasi bumi sebagai hari, menentukan bahwa satu jam terdiri dari enam puluh menit.

Di saat semua orang begitu berterima kasih pada entah-siapa-pun-itu karna telah menentukan satuan waktu, Kise justru berharap bahwa sang waktu tak pernah ditentukan.

Pemuda berambut kuning itu iri dengan pohon dan hewan, bahkan kalau bisa ia lebih memilih untuk menjadi benda mati saja dan bukannya manusia. Agar ia tak perlu menghitung berapa lama lagi ia akan hidup tanpa ditemani sang kekasih. Tak perlu lagi mengingat tanggal-tanggal yang ia sengaja ia lingkari merah di kalendernya. Tak perlu lagi tahu bahwa hari jadinya yang ketiga dengan sosok bernama Aomine Daiki adalah sekaligus menjadi hari kematian sang kekasih.

* * *

_"Nee Aominecchi, kau tahu hari ini hari apa?", tanya Kise raut wajah berbinar saat ia dan sang kekasih tengah menyantap sarapan mereka._

_"Hari apa? Hari rabu kan?", jawab laki-laki yang kini berprofesi sebagai polisi itu santai._

_"Hanya itu? Tidak ada yang lain?", Kise mengerucutkan bibirnya._

_"Memangnya ada yang lain?", Aomine justru balik bertanya._

_"Aominecchi jahat! Hari ini kan hari jadi kita yang ketiga, masa' kau lupa?", protes Kise sambil memukul-mukul kekasihhya. Walau umurnya sudah hampir mencapai dua puluh empat tahun, tapi model yang sedang naik daun itu masih sering kekanak-kanakan. Yah, walau pun hal itu jugalah yang membuat Aomine akhirnya jatuh hati padanya._

_"Ahaha, gomen gomen... Tentu saja aku ingat", senyuman jahil menghiasi wajah Aomine yang kini tengah sibuk menghalau pukulan Kise._

_"Yang benar kau ingat?", Kise tampak ragu._

_"Mana mungkin aku lupa kan?", mengacak-acak rambut Kise, Aomine beranjak dari duduknya dan mulai mematut dirinya dirinya di depan kaca. Mengecek apakah ia sudah memakai dasinya dengan benar. Merogoh saku jaket yang ia letakkan di atas sofa, Aomine kemudian melemparkan sebuah kartu ke atas meja makan._

_Penasaran, Kise membaca tulisan yang tercetak dengan sangat elegan di atas kartu tersebut. "Au Soleil? Ini kan nama restoran prancis terkenal yang baru-baru ini dibuka?"_

_"Aku sudah memesan tempat untuk kita berdua disana malam ini", mendengar hal ini, wajah Kise langsung berubah cerah. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, mantan ace klub basket Kaijou itu langsung berlari dan memeluk sang kekasih._

_"Aominecchi, daisuki!"_

_Balas memeluk sang model, laki-laki kelahiran bulan Agustus itu kemudian mendaratkan sebuah ciuman hangat di bibir Kise. Tautan bibir mereka itu terasa begitu manis dan memabukkan, hingga tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang rela melepaskan. Lewat hangatnya sentuhan di bibir, mereka saling bertukar kata cinta yang jarang terucap. Lewat eratnya dekapan, mereka menyatakan kasih yang takkan bisa disampaikan lewat kata. Mereka adalah satu jiwa yang terpisahkan oleh dua raga._

* * *

Sentuhan itu. Dekapan itu. Kehangatan yang menguar saat tubuh mereka bersatu.

Rangkaian memori akan kebersamaan mereka berdua terus berulang di dalam kepala Kise bagaikan sebuah kaset rusak. Sebuah kenangan manis yang kini justru terasa begitu menyakitkan.

Kise tak mau lagi mengingat semua kenangan itu. Ia tak mau mengerti kenapa Tuhan mengirimkan Shinigami dengan begitu cepat kehadapan Aominecchi-nya. Ia tidak menerima kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya itu sudah tak ada lagi disisinya. Ia tidak mau. Tidak mau. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak!

* * *

_Malam itu, langit memutuskan untuk menurunkan bulir-bulir hujan yang telah memenuhi sang awan secara perlahan. Orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di jalan saling tak memperhatikan wajah satu sama lain karna sibuk menutupi diri dengan payung-payung mereka dan menjaga barang yang dibawa agar tidak kebasahan. Dan diantara orang-orang yang tengah terburu-buru melintasi tirai hujan tersebut, kau bisa menemukan Kise tengah berjalan sambil berkutat dengan ponselnya sementara tangannya yang lain memegang payung._

_Laki-laki kelahiraan bulan Juni itu sedari tadi berusaha untuk menghubungi kekasihnya. Bermaksud menanyakan apakah ia bisa pulang kerja lebih cepat agar mereka berdua bisa datang bersama ke restoran yang sudah dipesan Aomine sebelumnya. Tapi berapa kali pun Kise berusaha mengubunginya, tak sekali pun kekasihnya itu menjawabnya. Firasat buruk mulai merayapi Kise._

_Lupa kah Aomine akan janji mereka malam itu?  
Tidak, tidak. Laki-laki berkulit gelap itu telah repot-repot memesan tempat di sebuah restoran mahal, tidak mungkin ia melupakannya begitu saja. Apalagi ini janji dengan Kise, kekasihnya. Walau terlihat seperti tidak peduli dan acuh pada Kise, tapi sebenarnya ia begitu memperhatikannya._

_Atau terjadi sesuatu pada kekasinya itu saat sedang bertugas?_

_Kise langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat untuk menampik pikiran negatif itu dari kepalanya. Pasti sekarang Aomine sedang sibuk menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya agar ia bisa pulang cepat dan memenuhi janjinya hingga ia tak sempat menyentuh ponselnya sedikit pun. Walau pun mungkin akan datang terlambatl, tapi Aominecchi-nya itu pasti akan datang dengan senyuman penyesalan yang menghiasi wajahnya dan sebuah hadiah di tangannya._

_Ya, pasti begitu. Kise berusaha untuk memenuhi kepalanya dengan pikiran-pikiran positif. Tapi sepertinya takdir sedang ingin bermain-main dengannya..._

_Saat sedang berjalan melewati sebuah toko elektronik, sebuah berita yang sedang disiarkan tiba-tiba saja begitu menarik perhatiannya._

"_Perampokan dan penyanderaan di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang sudah sore tadi terjadi akhirnya dapat diatasi. Seorang opsir polisi yang diketahui bernama Aomine Daiki, tertembak pada bagian vitalnya saat akan menyelamatkan sandera. Opsir itu kini-"_

_Saat itu juga, dunia seakan membeku bagi Kise. Berita itu bagai palu es yang menghujam jantungnya. Keterkejutan membuat seluruh tubuhnya terasa kebas hingga ia tak bisa merasakan seluruh indranya. Dan saat tubuhnya jatuh tersungkur karena kakinya tak kuat lagi menopang, Kise sadar, bahwa dunianya kini telah hancur._

* * *

Hari ini, tepat sebulan setelah kematian Aomine. Tepat sebulan setelah hari yang seharusnya menjadi perayaan hari jadinya Kise dan Aomine yang ketiga. Hari dimana Kise menyadari bahwa kekasihnya ia takkan bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya lagi.

Kise memang tak menitikkan satu pun air mata untuk melepas kepergian Aomine, tapi semenjak hari itu, seorang Kise tak lagi menjadi Kise yang dulu.

Senyuman riang yang selalu menghiasi wajah putihnya. Keceriaan yang sedari dulu meliputinya. Juga rajukan kekanakkan yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Semua hal itu seakan memudar begitu saja. Hilang digantikan dengan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi dan tatapan kosong. Dirinya kini tak ubahnya sebuah boneka yang tidak memiliki hati. Kosong, tanpa jiwa.

Setelah kepergian Aomine, Kise hanya mendekam di dalam apartemen yang telah ditinggalinya bersama sang kekasih selama dua tahun terakhir tersebut. Deringan telepon yang terus menggema di ruangan sepi. Pesan-pesan yang memenuhi ponsel dan menyatakan kekhawatiran. Bunyi bel yang disertai gedoran pintu dan teriakan. Tak ada satu pun dari hal itu yang dihiraukan oleh Kise. Ia hanya butuh ketenangan. Ia hanya perlu keberadaan Aomine di sisinya, bersamanya.

Kise lelah dengan semua kebisingan yang ada. Lelah dengan kekosongan yang begitu mencekik, dengan semua asa yang hanya bisa menjadi angan. Ia lelah dengan semuanya. Karenanya, hari ini ia mengeluarkan sebuah botol berisi obat tidur yang sudah lama tersimpan di dalam kotak obat. Ia menuangkan hampir setengah isinya ke atas tangannya dan menegaknya sekaligus.

Merebahkan dirinya, kini Kise hanya tinggal menunggu. Menunggu saat mimpi menarik kesadarannya. Menunggu saat Aomine menjemput dirinya. Menunggu saat waktu berjalan meninggalkannya dalam keabadian tidurnya.

* * *

...Owari...


End file.
